


3.Impossible To Do

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT 20 themes challenge [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anorexia, Bittersweet, Bulimia, Cherry bomb era, Depressed Johnny, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minimal Confront, Other, Protective Lee Taeyong, Protective Park Jisung (NCT), Sad Ending, Sad Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Series: NCT 20 themes challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460608
Kudos: 6





	3.Impossible To Do

**4:30 PM**

_I can't believe that you went and started again._ He berated himself. _You stupid idiot._

_You promised them it wouldn't get bad again.And you promised that if it did get bad again that you would go and tell them._

_Stupid stupid idiot._


End file.
